Taken
by SnowLeopardSwan251
Summary: Sequel to Pirate Love. Killian and Emma are back at Emma's home for a ball for their daughter, Sarah, but an evil comes and takes Sarah and Emma's brother, Peter, away. Killian is forced to face his past in this story. Will they get their daughter and Emma's brother back? Find out
1. Getting Ready and the Ball

Taken

Review: Sequel to Pirate Love. Killian and Emma are back at Emma's home for a ball for their daughter, Sarah, but an evil comes and takes Sarah and Emma's brother, Peter away. Killian is forced to face his past in this story. Will they get their daughter and Emma's brother back? Find out.

Chapter 1 Getting Ready and the Ball.

"Sarah. Stop squirming." Snow scolded.

"Sorry Grandma. I'm not use to this." Sarah said. I smile at my daughter's voice.

"Its fine sweetie. You'll get use to it." I said, coming in with the emerald dress that mom found for me.

"Mommy. You look like you are a princess." Sarah said. I smile as she was in a Caribbean blue dress.

"Well she is, princess and so are you." Killian said, coming in with a tux. We all were all fitted.

"Daddy. You look so handsome." Sarah said, stepping down and running to him. Snow started to freak, but I held up a hand.

"Let her mom. She won't ruin a dress." I said, as Killian picked up our daughter and kissed her.

"You taught her well." Snow said.

"I learned from the best mom." I said. I came up to my small family and hugged them.

That night. I sat in front of my mirror, finishing putting my hair in a messy bun. I let a few curls hang loose. Killian came in.

"Honey. You look beautiful, but I prefer you in pirate atire." Killian said.

"Same with you." I said standing. I slipped into my heals with Killian holding my hand.

"Mommy. Daddy." Sarah said, appearing in the room with Snow right behind her. Killian scooped her up.

"Sarah. You were suppose to wait till I gave you the gift." Snow scolded.

"I wanted my mom and dad to see it also. Please Grandma." Sarah said, giving her the puppy dog face. Snow melted.

"Alright." Snow said, opening the box. I gasped when I reconized it. It was the tiara passed down from the family.

"Its beautiful." Sarah said.

"It was handed down from my mom. Your Great Grandma wore it, I wore it, your mom wore it, and now its your turn." Snow said. Sarah giggled and let Snow put the tiara on top of her head. Killian put Sarah down so she could run to my big mirrior and look at herself.

"You look like a Princess." Charming said, suddenly coming into the room.

"Thanks Grandpa." Sarah said.

"Everyone ready to go. Everyone is waiting." Charming said. Sarah ran out with her grandparents right behind her. I took Kilian's arm and we followed my parents. We were all introduced and we enter. I saw Belle and Red. I hurried over to my Godmother and my best friend and hugged them both.

"Emma. You look beautiful and so does Sarah." Belle, who was Sarah's Godmother said.

"Thank you. I'm so glad you are both here." I said. We stood talking.

"Girls. Can I steal my wife for a dance." Killian said, coming over.

"You don't have to ask." Red said. Killian took my hand and led me out the dance floor where other couples were dancing. Killian and I joined the dancing.

"Looks like Sarah is dancing with your father." Killian said. I saw Sarah dancing with Charming. I smiled. Killian leaned down and we kissed gently. I laid my head on Killian's shoulder. I felt a tug on my dress.

"Can I dance with you two?" Sarah asked. Killian laughed and scooped up our daughter and pulled me close and we danced with our daughter.

"Well. Well. You have changed, Hook. But I see you don't have a hook anymore." A voice said from behind me. Killian's eyes widen and he shoved me behind him with Sarah in my arms, and pulls out his sword, pointing at a boy who looked about 11.

"Pan." Killian growled.

AN: And I leave you hanging. I think you can guess who it is. Hope you liked. 


	2. The Kids, Their Taken

Chapter 2 The Kids, Their Taken

"Wait. Pan as in Peter Pan?" I ask, handing Sarah off to Belle to protect as Killian's crew pulled out their swords. Charming and I did the same thing, but mine was a dagger that I kept hidden. I saw Snow give me the look of really.

"Yes its him, but don't let his childish looks get to you. He's as evil as Regina." Killian said. Pan smirked.

"Yes its me, Princess." Pan said. Lost boys started surrounding us with arrows and swords.

"Guards." Charming yelled and we were joined by the guards of the palace.

"Careful with the arrows. They are dipped in dream-shade and it will kill you." Killian said. The guards, Charming, and I nodded. Arrows started flying. Killian pulled me out of one attack and nearly got hit.

"Love?" I ask.

"I promise. I didn't get hit love." Killian said, kissing my check.

"Good. I don't want to loose you though." I said, touching his check.

"So you did find your true love, Hook. A Princess. Forgot Milah already?" Pan said. Killian turned on him.

"No I haven't." Killian said. I got into a fight with the blonde lost boy.

"Our time here is done. We'll see each other soon, Hook." Pan said. Pan and the Lost Boys disappear. I give my parents the look.

"I don't know." Snow said. Sarah came running and Killian scooped her up. The party went on. I came up the stairs where my mom sat, needed to rest her sore feet. I slid in my dad's thrown. I knew he wouldn't mind.

"Something bothering you?" I ask.

"No, but I can tell something is bothering you." Snow said.

"I just don't understand why Pan showed up and then disappeared after a few minutes of talking and fighting." I said.

"Its a game he likes to play love. I don't think it will be the last time we see him." Killian said, coming up with a sleeping Sarah in his arms.

"Time for bed, little one." I said, taking Sarah and she snuggled close to me in her arms.

"Go you two. You both look like you need it. We'll take care of the guests." Snow said.

"Thanks mom." I said. Killian and I head back to our room. I put Sarah down to sleep and kissed her forehead after I put her in her nightgown for the night. I pulled out the bobby pins as I walk back to where Killian laid already out of his outfit and pajamas. I let my long hair fall and shook out the curls. I reached for the laces in the back and felt hands on my back. I didn't realize that Killian moved.

"Here. I'll help." Killian said.

"Thanks love." I said. Killian kissed us and we found ourselves in bed, our bodies intwined as we became one instead of sleep. I woke up in the middle of the night to what seemed like a scream from my daughter. I was gonna roll over when Killian shot out of bed, pulling on his pants. Then I heard the scream. I jumped up, pulling on my robe and ran with Killian. We entered to see Pan holding Sarah.

"Pan. Let go of our daughter." Killian growled, pulling out his sword.

"I don't think so. You know where to find us, Hook." Pan said, flying off.

"Daddy!" Sarah yelled.

"Damnit. EMMA!" Killian said, seeing me fall to my knees. He gathers me in his arms.

"Our daughter." I said.

"I swear, Emma. We'll get her back even if I have to kill Pan to get her back." Killian said.

"Emma." Charming said, running in with Snow.

"Its Sarah she was taken by Pan." I said, tears in my eyes.

"So was Peter. Where are they?" Snow asked.

"Neverland." Killian said. I saw Charming and Snow look at each other with worry.

Sarah's prove. I was dropped in front of a tree. I scrambled to my feet and looked at Pan.

"Welcome to Neverland, Sarah. You'll make a Good Lost Girl." Pan said.

"I don't want to be." I said.

"You have no other choice. Unless I give you permission to leave." Pan said. A shadow appeared and dropped a familiar face.

"Uncle." I said, running into Peter's arms. (AN: Peter Pan will go by Pan in my story and Emma's brother will be Peter. Yeah. I realized it. LOL)

"Sarah. Pan." Peter said.

"Hello Peter. Strange that we both have the same name. Come on boys." Pan yelled. Lost boys showed up surrounding us. "Let's play."

AN: Hope you liked. :) 


	3. Going to Neverland

Chapter 3 Going to Neverland

I pulled on my boots over my pants as I got ready along with my husband to go to Neverland. We were planning on doing it with Sarah, but I guess you could say that Pan beat us to it.

"I guess Sarah beat us to it." Killian teased. I gave him a look.

"But she wanted her father to show her the island. Not her getting taken by Pan." I said, finishing with my last boot. I stood up. I felt hands on my shoulder and look up into the eyes of my husband.

"We'll get her back. I promise." Killian said.

"You always keep your word, Killian, so I believe you." I said. Killian grabbed our bag and swung it over his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and we head down to the enterence hall. Snow and Charming stood there in fighting atire.

"Mom. Dad. What are you doing?" I ask, coming up to them.

"We're coming with." Charming said.

"Its dangerous there and I don't want you two holding me down." Killian said.

"Charming." Snow said as Charming grabs Killian by the collars.

"Dad." I said, stepping in between them.

"Don't tell me what to do. He has my granddaughter and my son. So we're going." Charming said. My dad may approve of Killian to make me happy but it didn't mean that the two had to get along.

"Fine, but I'm leading this since I know Neverland better then any of you. Emma and I were gonna go there for awhile with Sarah after the ball, but Pan took her instead."  
Killian said.

"Mom. Who's running the kingdom while we're gone?" I ask.

"The dwarves and the council if they need help." Snow said. I nod. We head to the carriage that would take us to the Jolly Rodger. I laid my head on Killian's shoulder.  
I fell asleep to the carriage moving, having not slept all night. I woke up to the carriage stopping. We got out and head up onto the ship.

"Get this ship sailing." Killian called out. The crew ran around as Killian and I head up to the helm.

"Where to Captain?" Smee asked.

"We're going to Neverland." Killian said. Snow and Charming joined us. I stood next to Killian near the wheel.

"How are we getting there? First star to the right and straight on till morning?" Charming asked.

"I got a faster way." Killian said. He pulled out the magic bean that we had found.

"What does it do?" Snow asked.

"It will open a portal to take us to worlds." I said. Killian walked over to the edge and threw the bean into the ocean. The water turned into the whirlpool.

"Grab onto something." Killian said to Snow and Charming. Killian reached out for me and pulled me close to him. Charming was holding onto Snow as Killian steared the ship to the whirpool. I had my arms wrapped around him, holding on as we neared the whirlpool.

"So what are we up against?" Snow called as we headed slowly towards the whirlpool.

"It where magic works differently and time stands still and Pan likes to play games. And the best way to beat him is play by his rules." Killian said. Everone nodded as the ship went through the portal. I held onto Killian, burrying my face in his chest as the winds got stronger and water hit us. I could feel Killian struggling against the winds with the ship. The ship burst out of water. We were all drenched. My blouse clung to me. I let Killian go after kissing his check.

"Is that?" Snow asked, seeing the island.

"Yes. Neverland." Killian said.

AN: There you go. Their there. Want to catch up on two episodes and might pause the story to get more in depth of Neverland so I can throw it in the story. Not totally gonna follow the Season, but will add stuff. If you all don't mind. 


	4. Running into Trouble

Chapter 4 Running into Trouble.

I paced the floor in the Captain's quarters. I was worried about my daughter. I ran a hand through my long blonde hair. I felt hands on me and I relaxed.

"Love. Relax. Your going to put a hole in the floor." Killian said, turning me.

"Just worried where our daughter is." I said.

"Pan could have her anywhere on the island." Killian said, running a hand down my check. I look into his blue eyes. I melt into his arms and he pulls me close to him.  
I clung to him.

"I just hope he doesn't hurt her or my brother." I said.

"I'm sure he won't. Its his shadow and the lost boys arrows that we will have to worry about." Killian said.

"His shadow? Why?" Snow asks coming over with Charming.

"It will rip your soul right off you." Killian said.

"Then we'll have to be careful with that." I said. Killian nodded.

"Lets try and get some rest. I'll be on the first watch." Charming said. Killian led me to our bed and we curled up. He ran a hand down my check.

"I still see the worry. She's a strong girl. She's got pirate in her and Peter will protect her." Killian said. I nod. I burried my face in Killian's neck and fell asleep in his arms.

Sarah's Prove. I sat off to the side, watching as Pan played a instrument and the Lost Boys danced around the fire. I couldn't hear the music, but was told that the music could be heard by lost children. I pulled the blanket close to me as I watched. I heard a voice. I turn and see a blonde hair woman standing there. She motions me.  
I get up and followed her.

"Don't loose hope child." The woman said.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Tinkerbell." Tinkerbell said.

"Where's your wings? Daddy says that I can trust you, because you helped him." I said.

"Your daddy was right and that is a long story dear." Tink said, with sadness in her eyes.

"What did you bring me here for?" I ask.

"Your parents are here on this island. Just arrived and your grandparents are with them, but Pan will try and keep you away from them. He wants Peter." Tink said.

"My uncle? Why?" I ask.

"Because he's a true believer. Couldn't keep your mouth shut could you Tink?" Pan said, coming out from behind a tree. I felt hands on my shoulder.

"She needs to know the truth." Tink said.

"My parents will come for me, Pan." I said.

"Yeah, well they will be tested." Pan said. I was grabbed and taken back to camp.

Emma's prove. A shoving of the ship woke me up. Killian was up fast before I could move.

"Damnit. Mermaids." Killian said, grabbing his sword. I was out of the bed in a heartbeat and we ran up the stairs. Snow was struggling with the wheel.

"I got it." Killian said, grabbing the wheel. I ran to the side. Mermaids were hitting the boat.

"Damn." Snow said.

"Beautiful but deadly." I said.

"We have to stop them." Smee said. I frowned. I jumped on the side.

"EMMA. NO." Killian yelled. (AN: No Evil Witch so only thing I could think of.) I Jumped in before I was grabbed. All the mermaids turned on me and one grabbed me and started pulling me down. I struggled out of her grasp and swam to the top, but didn't make it. I felt hands on me when everything went black.

Killian's prove. I swear. My wife was going to be the death of me. I was about to dive in when a woman appeared with Emma in her arms. She swam to the shore and I yelled at my men to pull them both up. We got them up. Charming and I ran over. Charming started pushing on her chest.

"Come on Emma." I said. Emma sat up coughing. I took her in my arms and pulled her close.

"Killian?" Emma asked, touching my face.

"I'm here love. Don't do that to me." Killian said, hugging me.

"Thank you. Wait. Ariel?" Snow asked.

"Yes. Hello Snow. Beautiful daughter you have." Ariel said. (AN: Yeah. Yeah. I know she shouldn't talk, but she talks in my story.)

"Thank you. You should meet our granddaughter." Snow said.

"Who's the lucky man that married your daughter?" Ariel asked.

"That would be me." I said.

"Hello Hook." Ariel said.

"Not Hook anymore. Got my hand back." I said, showing her.

"Well congrats. I should go. You should be safe now." Ariel said. Ariel got off the ship. I helped Emma up and she hugged her parents while I went to the wheel and steered it to where we were planning to dock. It was not going to be fun here in Neverland.

AN: There you go. Hope you liked 


	5. The Lost Boys Attack

Chapter 5 The Lost Boys Attack

Hook and Charming jumped out of the rowboat and pulled it to shore. Killian helped me out while Charming helped Snow out. We started going through the woods. I came to a stop as Nausia hit me. I grabbed a tree seeing no one noticed me stopped. I threw up.

"Well. Well. Looks like someone is pregnant or got the flu." Pan's voice came. I turned to see him leaning against a tree. He was right that I was pregnant, because I had the sickness for a few days, but I didn't want to tell him.

"I'm not in the mood Pan." I growl, walking to catch up with my family.

"I'm sure when you new child is born that I'll come get him or her and bring her here." Pan said. I turned and slammed him into a tree, sword to his throat.

"I swear Pan. You lay a hand on my daughter or unborn child and I will kill you." I said.

"I like to see you try, girl. We're not finished. The game has already begun." Pan said. I let him go and ran to catch up with my family. Pan's words rang through my head. When I reached the others. They had a camp and fire already set up. I joined Killian on the log he was sitting on. Killian pulled me close. I decided to wait and tell him that I was pregnant after we rescue Sarah and Peter. I kissed his check. I felt secure with his arm around me. Snow and Charming were sitting on their log,  
holding each other.

"I think we should get some sleep." Charming suggested.

"Good idea." Snow said. Killian and I curled up togeter under our shelter. Snow and Charming weren't that far away from us. I curled close to Killian as I rest my head on his chest. I fell asleep to the rythem of his breathing.

Pan's prove. I watched as the boys dance around. Peter was holding a sleeping Sarah in him arms, who had cried herself to sleep, missing her parents. I pulled Felix off to the side. I knew that Peter and Sarah's family was drawing near.

"We are gonna do a surprise attack. Get the boys ready and don't tell our guests." I said.

"Sure thing." Felix said, with a smirk.

Emma's prove a some hours later. We were walking after getting a couple hours of rest. Killian was leading the way with me right behind him. I knew my parents weren't to far behind. We came to a clearing and there was a boy that from behind looked like Peter and was dressed like Peter. I saw Killian tense.

"PETER." Snow yelled, running forward. Killian tried to stop her but couldn't.

"Wait no." Killian said. The boy turned and it was Pan. We pulled out our weapons.

"Well looks like you guys came and are looking for your family." Pan said. Lost boys came out surrounding us, pointing arrows and swords at us. I turned pointing my sword at them.

"Where is Peter?" Charming said.

"And Sarah." Killian growled.

"Not here and you won't ever see them again." Pan said.

"Over my dead body." I said.

"That my dear, princess, that will and can be arranged." Pan said. The lost boys attacked and I found myself fighting a boy that was my brother's age or maybe younger.

"Snow." Charming said. I saw Charming pull snow out of arrow and it seemed to graze him or something. I couldn't tell. I was fighting not to far away from Killian, who was also protecting me. Pan raised his hands and the Lost Boys sstopped.

"This isn't over." Pan said.

"No. This is just the beginning." I said.

"Yes princess. So we'll see you again soon." Pan said, disappearing along with the Lost Boys. I hurry up to dad.

"Dad. You ok?" I ask.

"I'm fine, sweetie. Go be with your husband. He looks like he got a good punch." Charming said. I saw Killian eying my dad, not sure if to believe him or not. I came up to the man I loved and touched his face. He flinched, but kissed me.

"Let's get to camp and plan our next move." Killian said. Everyone agreed. We arrived back at camp.

"We need to talk to Tinkerbell. We need her help if we want to get off this island and get to Pan's hideout. He trusts her." Killian said.

"Can we trust her?" Snow asked.

"Yes." Killian said. I rest a hand on his leg. He takes my hand and kisses my knuckles and I help Snow make dinner.

Charming's prove. I went away from the camp without the others noticing. My side felt like it was on fire. I pulled my jacket off and looked at the wound. Veins seemed to be turning black around the wound. I had been poisoned with dream-shade to protect my wife.

AN: There you go. Hope you liked. 


	6. Tinkerbell

Chapter 6 Tinkerbell

I woke up to Hook leaving my side. My eyes opened to see him standing with a sword in his hand. Crew members came out and joined us. I stood up. Smee came over.

"I thought I told you to wait on the ship." Killlian said.

"We come to check on you and join you to help. Sarah is dear to our hearts as well, Captain." Smee said.

"Let them, love." I said. Killian nodded. We got up to head to where Tinkerbell was camped.

Killian's prove. I had noticed that Charming seemed out of breath. I knew he nearly got hit by an arrow or got hit, because I could see pain in his eyes. Smee was talking with Emma and she didn't notice that I slowed down. I grabbed Charming.

"What?" Charming said. I watched as the others disappear.

"Show me your side." I said.

"Why do you care?" charming asked.

"Your my true loves father and my daughter's grandfather. I care. Please. I know you were lying about you getting hit by the arrow. Now show me." I said. Charming let out a sigh, but lifted his shirt. I saw the wound and black veins getting bigger.

"That is not good mate. I'm surprised you survived this long." I said.

"How long do I have?" Charming asked.

"A few days maybe a week or so. Your strong. I suggest you tell the family." I said.

"No. Please don't tell them. Emma and Snow are worried about their children. I don't need to put more worry on them." Charming said. I understood, but I knew if he died without warning that it would hurt them more.

"I never got a chance to say goodbye to my brother. You need to at least." I said. Charming knew my story. I hated Neverland because it brought memories of Liam, but I came to get my daughter and brother-in-law back.

"Hey. You guys coming." Emma said, showing up.

"Yeah. Killian needed to talk to me privatly." Charming said, walking by his daughter. She looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Emma asked.

"No love. Everything is fine." I said, pulling her to me and kissing her. She returns the kiss. We hurry to catch up with our friends and family. I held Emma's hand as we arrive.

Sarah's prove. I sat near the fire, wrapped in a blanket. I closed my eyes, missing being in my dad's arms and my mom's voice singing me to sleep. I hope Tinkerbell was right and that they were here in Neverland. I felt someone pick me up. My body tensed.

"Its me, Sarah." Peter said.

"Lets play a game." Pan said. He came up to Peter. A apple was in his hand.

"I don't like apples." Peter said.

"Why?" Pan said.

"Its a family thing." I said, knowing what happened to Grandma Snow.

"Its not for eating. I want you to shoot the arrow on top of Felix's head with an arrow dipped in dream shade." Pan said. Peter put me down and stood.

"Peter." I said.

"Stop Sarah." Peter said, taking the crossbow as Felix put the apple on top of his head. Peter took aim. He turned the crossbow and fired the arrow at Pan, who caught it.

"Nice try, but you got a good aim." Pan said.

"Father taught me well." Peter said. Pan glared.

"Get some sleep." Pan said. I ran and hugged Peter.

"You showed him well." I said.

"Come. Lets get you in bed." Peter said. I nodded.

Emma's prove.

"A tree house with a ladder? I thought she had wings." I said.

"She lost her wings for helping Regina." Killian said. Snow and I looked at each other.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Meaning. I helped her try and find true love with pixie dust that I stole and she turned it against me." Tinkerbell said, appearing in the hole above us.

"Tink." Killian said.

"Come up." Tinkerbell said. We head up and sat down.

"Good to see you Hook. Your daughter has your eyes." Tinkerbell said.

"How is she?" I ask.

"She's good. Missing both of you." Tinkerbell said. Killian and I sighed in relief to hear that our daugther was alright.

"What about Peter?" Snow asked. Tinkerbell had a sad look in her eyes.

"Tinkerbell. You have to tell us." Killian said.

"Pan needs his heart." Tinkerbell said.

"What? What do you mean?" Charming said. (AN: Yeah I know the show did it different, but I want to do it different.)

"Pan's dying. He needs Peter's heart." Tinkerbell said.

"Why?" I said.

"Because he is the true believer." Tinkerbell said.

"What happens if he gets the heart." Charming said.

"Its a trade. If Pan survives. Henry will die." Tinkerbell said. Snow burst into tears.

"We need to get to Pan's hideout. We need your help." Killian said.

"Do you have a plan to get out?" Tinkerbell asked.

"No." I said.

"Then come to me when you have an escape plan, because you'll need one. Now leave." Tinkerbell said. We took our leave, but there was silence all the way back to camp.

AN: Please no complaining. I'm doing the story my way. Hope you liked 


	7. Magic Always Comes with a Price

Chapter 7 Magic Always Comes with a Price

Killian's prove. We kept moving with the map of Neverland that I got awhile back when I traveled. I knew how to work it with me admitting I was a lost boy back in the days. Pan kept moving his camp when we got closer. It was like he knew when we were getting close and then moved to make sure we didn't find them. I groaned. I missed my daughter and I knew Emma was missing her as well. I saw Charming getting weaker by the minute. I grew worry for the sake of his family. He was a good man, even if we had our ups and downs. I saw Charming get up and leave for awhile. I kissed Emma's forehead as she slept and got up to follow him. He was checking the wound when I joined him.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Charming said.

"I was worried about you. Its getting worse isn't it." I said.

"Yes." Charming said.

"I know of something that could heal it and let you live." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Charming asked.

"Because it comes with a price. Its a healing water, but if you drink it. You can't leave Neverland." I said.

"That's what happened to your brother isn't it?" Charming asked. He knew about Liam. I told him awhile ago when we came to visit when Sarah was two.

"Yes. But we will try and find away to get you back somehow." I said.

"I'll hold you on that pirate. Let's wait till our women wake up so they don't get worried where we went without telling them." Charming said. I nodded in agreement. We go back to camp and curled up with our wives. I pulled Emma to me, tightly and she curled close, head resting on my chest.

The next day, but it was like it was still night. Neverland was weird. We explained why we were going. The excuse was that we were going to gett something that my brother left behind that could help us with Pan.

"Be careful." Snow said, hugging Charming. He didn't seem to want to let her go. I wish he would tell them the truth, but he told me that he will tell them before we left for the Enchanted Forest. I pull Emma to me.

"Keep away from Pan till I get back. I don't want you getting hurt. We shouldn't be long." I said, kissing her temple.

"Alright. Both of you come back in one piece." Emma said.

"I will love." I said. We kissed and Charming and I started walking heading in the direction that I know where the water was. We came to a rock face cliff.

"I'll climb and throw you the rope." I said.

"Alright." Charming said. I climbed up to the top. I turned to throw the rope down when a voice stopped me.

"You really want to save him when you should have learned your lesson last time you were here with your brother." Pan's voice said. I turn and saw Pan standing behind me. I pull out my sword and walk towards him.

"What do you want Pan?" I ask.

"Seeing why you want the water when you know that he is going to die. He's close to it. Its amazing that he has lasted this long. You don't belong with them, Hook. You belong here." Pan said.

"I belong with Emma. She's my true love." I said.

"Prove it. Choose to stab your sword through him or save him. Lets see if your a man of honor or not." Pan said. He disappeared and I turn to see Charming climbing up.

"Were you talking to someone?" Charming said.

"Its an old habbit of me talking to myself." I said.

"Well don't keep me waiting." Charming said, taking a step forward. He started falling and I caught him. The poison was making him more weaker by the minute.

"You sure you want to take this. It might be awhile before we can get you home." I said.

"Yes." Charming said. I helped him towards the area where I knew the waterfall was. He was falling by the time we got there. I helped him lay down. I pulled my shirt over my face as I took my sword as I saw the thorns with dream-shade on them in front of where the waterfall with the water was. I started hacking the thorns to get to the water. I filled my container with the water and hurried back to my wife's father.

"I got it." I said, helping Charming sit up and let him drink it.

"Thank you. Your a good man Hook." Charming said, as I helped him stand up.

"Its Killian. Your the only one that now calls me that except my crew." I said. Charming nodded. We headed back to camp. Snow and Emma ran up to us.

"Did you get it?" Snow asked.

"No. The rain must have washed it away." I said. Charming came up to Snow and kissed her hard. I pulled Emma to me and kissed her check.

"Glad I'm back, love?" I ask.

"Yes." Emma said. We kissed. She stopped me before we headed back to camp.

"There's something I have to tell you." Emma said.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I'm pregnant." Emma said. I scooped her up and swung her around.

"I'm happy. Now let's get our daughter and your brother so we can get out of here." I said. Emma and I head back to camp hand in hand. The shadow of Pan was secretly watching them. There was a new plan in motion and it was not going to be a fun one.

AN: There you go with that one. Next chapter should be up soon. 


End file.
